DESCRIPTION (taken from applicant's abstract): The objective of the Ke Ola O Hawai'i Community Partnerships HealthNet project is to provide health professionals, faculty, students, and health center personnel, who participate in Ke Ola O Hawaii Community Partnerships program with Internet access and resource training. To accomplish the technical aspects of this objective, Ke Ola O Hawai'i will build upon the existing University of Hawai'i/State Sonet networks to create the Ke Ola O Hawai'i Community Partnerships HealthNet which connects community health center performance sites to the Internet through University of Hawaii network resources. User training related to the technical requirements of Internet utilization and the availability of INternet resources, and ongoing technical assistance through participation on the Ke Ola O Hawai'i Telecommunications Advisory Committee, will be provided by Hawai'i Medical Library staff, Pacific Southwest Regional Medical Library Staff, Hawaii Education and Resource Center staff and other resource agency personnel. National Library of Medicine grant funds will be used to complement existing resources in meeting the project objective through: (1) the purchase of equipment necessary to connect Ke Ola Hawai'i Community Partnerships HealthNet community health center performance sites to the University of Hawaii SONET Network, and (2) the purchase of the aforementioned user training services.